


vanilla is my flavour

by wonsteapot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, pwp like whoa, totally unrepentant sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsteapot/pseuds/wonsteapot
Summary: "I think we need to spice up our sex life."Wonwoo drops the remote. "What?"Soonyoung is determined to be more adventurous. Wonwoo is a bit scared, but also reluctantly appreciative.





	vanilla is my flavour

Six months into their relationship, Soonyoung chooses a lazy Sunday morning of brainless channel-surfing on the couch to suddenly announce, "I think we need to spice up our sex life."

Wonwoo drops the remote. "What?"

Soonyoung doesn't return the wide-eyed look Wonwoo shoots at him, instead frowning at the television as if the advertisement on laundry detergent has personally offended him. 

"We're just too vanilla these days," Soonyoung says resolutely. 

Wonwoo blinks silently in response, mind flashing back to an hour ago when Soonyoung had sat on his face as he sloppily ate him out, hands gripping his thick thighs firmly to hold him in place while Soonyoung whimpered and melted into an incoherent mess. 

Perhaps Wonwoo's understanding of _vanilla_ is outdated. 

"We are?" Wonwoo asks, knowing he would regret it. 

Soonyoung gives him an unimpressed look. "Yes, we just have _normal_ sex and if we carry on like this, the spark is just going to fizzle out and die, and where would that leave us?"

This seems like a bit of a stretch to Wonwoo. "But I love having normal sex with you. It's very sexy," Wonwoo insists, hoping this would be enough to stop his boyfriend from venturing any further into this line of madness. But sadly, once Soonyoung latches on to an idea, it proves extremely difficult to distract him. 

"It's alright to shake things up once in a while, Wonwoo," Soonyoung says, patting his hair gently the way one would a spooked horse. "Jeonghan said so."

"You've been talking to Jeonghan about our _sex life_?" Wonwoo's now going to have to avoid the other man for the rest of his life, which is going to be quite tricky since Jeonghan also happens to be the owner of the local record store he works at, and hence his boss, who basically lives in his office. 

This probably explains all the exaggerated winks and knowing smirks Jeonghan has been sending his way for the past week.

"Of course, he's a great listener," is Soonyoung's reply and Wonwoo regrets introducing Soonyoung to his devil of a boss. 

"We're fine as we are," Wonwoo concludes, knowing that anything Jeonghan meddles with can only lead to disaster. "I'm not bored."

Soonyoung pouts. 

*

When a week passes by without Soonyoung bringing up the topic again, Wonwoo relaxes and counts his lucky stars. 

They continue to have 'vanilla sex', but Wonwoo makes it his mission to initiate it most days without fail, and he starts being a lot more vocal and appreciative during sex, just to prove Soonyoung wrong. With the way Soonyoung responds to his efforts, he is feeling rather confident he's managed to convince his boyfriend their sex life is anything but boring. 

So when Soonyoung does ambush him with it again, he's caught completely off-guard and too out-of-sorts to even try to reason with him. 

Which is why he finds himself in this predicament on an otherwise uneventful day at work. 

The predicament being, Soonyoung strolling into the record store a few minutes after lunch, casually hopping over the counter that Wonwoo had been leaning on while observing a few customers mill around by the 'New Releases' section, and then unceremoniously dropping to his knees so he's face-to-face with the zipper on Wonwoo's jeans. 

Wonwoo's brain chooses this inopportune moment to pack its bags and go on extended leave. 

At the garbled noise he makes, Soonyoung glances up at his flustered face and winks, before making a shushing gesture. Within a matter of seconds, Wonwoo's fly is open and a hot tongue is licking at the head of his cock as if it's a particularly moreish lollipop. 

"What-?" he gasps, clutching the countertop so tightly his knuckles go white. 

Soonyoung ignores him and sucks on his cock at a sedate pace. 

Wonwoo shoots a panicked look around the store, checking to see if the customers have cottoned on to the impromptu blow job the shop employee is receiving behind the cash register. To his immense relief, the three girls in the far corner are too busy giggling over _BTS_ 's new album to pay him any attention. 

"Soonyoung," he hisses through gritted teeth, "stop that this instant!"

His boyfriend merely hums around a mouthful of cock, which just makes Wonwoo's knees go weak as the sound vibrates right through him and tightens his groin even further. Wonwoo slumps against the counter, swallowing a moan when Soonyoung's lips slide down his cock slowly until he can feel its head nudge against the back of his throat. The other man stills, swallowing a few times, and then draws back until his lips are just barely kissing the head of his cock. Soonyoung tongues his slit lightly and Wonwoo nearly chokes on his own spit. 

"I'd pay more attention to your customers if I were you," Soonyoung whispers, voice low and rough. 

Wonwoo curses under his breath when Soonyoung swallows his cock once again, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of his cock and squeezing. He's too busy watching his boyfriend's lips sliding back and forth over his cock and trying to control his breathing at the same time to notice an elderly woman approaching the counter, right until she clears her throat to catch his attention. 

Wonwoo's head shoots up, his whole body jerking forward in his surprise. Underneath the counter, Soonyoung chokes and pulls off quickly. Jumping to mask the fumbling noises, Wonwoo fakes a loud hacking cough, all the while flushing red as a beet and wanting to sink into the floor in abject humiliation. 

The woman takes a startled step back, then asks in concern, "Are you alright, young man? Would you like some water?" She even pulls out a flask from her handbag and waves it in Wonwoo's face. 

Shaking his head, Wonwoo rasps, "No, no, I'm alright, thank you. It's just my allergies."

The woman (probably someone's grandmother, Wonwoo thinks despairingly) nods her head sympathetically. "The pollen this time of the year is terrible," she says.

"How can I help?" Wonwoo asks, still unable to look the woman in the eye. Soonyoung's hand is still firmly on his very hard cock. 

"Oh, I just wanted to buy this," the woman says, handing Tae Jin-Ah's _Love Ballad_ album to Wonwoo, who takes it with a trembling hand and a frozen smile. 

His head nearly explodes when he feels Soonyoung's mouth close firmly around his cock, setting a brisk pace as he robotically processes the transaction for the customer and bids a shaky farewell to the kindly old lady. As soon as she leaves, he drops his face into his hands and slumps against the countertop, at this point past caring if the three girls in the store bore witness to his steady unravelling. 

"Fuck, Soonyoung!"

The world narrows down to the steady sucking pressure of Soonyoung's mouth, and paired with the fingers squeezing at the base of his cock, it has him teetering on the precipice. He bites his lips until he can faintly taste blood, muffling his whimpers against his hand, heart thudding rapidly against his ribcage. The pressure in his groin builds and builds and builds, until Soonyoung presses a finger firmly against his perineum- 

By the time his vision clears up, Soonyoung has tucked him back into his pants and shuffled out from underneath the counter. 

Wonwoo stares, mind still blissfully blank and his nerves buzzing with adrenaline, as Soonyoung licks at the corner of his mouth, lips swollen and pouty and looking absolutely irresistible. 

"I'll see you at home," Soonyoung chirps, pecking him on the lips. He vaults over the counter effortlessly and strolls out of the shop, seemingly without a care in the world. The girls are still tittering in the corner, now taking pictures with the _BTS_ album. 

The door behind Wonwoo opens and Jeonghan comes out, blinking sleepily at him. 

"You alright?" he asks, leaning against the counter next Wonwoo. "You look very flushed."

Wonwoo blinks helplessly, then shoves Jeonghan at the cash register. "Toilet," he calls over his shoulder at a confused Jeonghan before disappearing into the back of the store to collect himself. 

*

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows in question. He'd been rummaging through the refrigerator when Wonwoo stormed into the kitchen. 

"What was what?" he asks innocently. 

Wonwoo glares at him, pointing an accusing finger at Soonyoung, who ignores him and bites into a piece of leftover pizza. "You can't just show up at my workplace and do stuff like that when I'm working!"

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. "It was just a bit of harmless fun."

"You could have got me fired!"

"Well, you're not, are you?" 

Wonwoo sputters in frustration. "That's not the point."

"Relax, Wonwoo," Soonyoung says, coming up to wrap his arms around his waist and pull Wonwoo flush against him with a coy smile. "Nothing bad happened. Besides, you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

Wonwoo tries his best to stay angry, but Soonyoung is puffing his cheeks out and pursing his lips in an adorable pout, and he feels the anger leech away in the face of his cute boyfriend's charms. "I served a customer, _an elderly woman_ , while you were sucking my dick. I can't say I enjoyed that."

"Is that why you had one of the most intense orgasms of your life?"

This, unfortunately, is a fact Wonwoo cannot refute, especially since he did blackout for a few seconds and Soonyoung had witnessed it. Going by the triumphant smirk on Soonyoung's face, Wonwoo knows he's lost this round. 

"Jeonghan could have walked in on us. He was right there, in the office," Wonwoo insists weakly, even as Soonyoung giggles and nibbles on his ear. An involuntary shiver runs down his spine. 

"That's part of the fun," Soonyoung murmurs against his neck. "The anticipation of being discovered, the excitement of getting away with it."

Wonwoo narrows his eyes. "Wait, is this you trying to spice up our sex life?"

Soonyoung giggles and bites his neck. 

*

Unfortunately (or fortunately) it doesn't stop at that. Not that Soonyoung tries to pull the same stunt again, not after Wonwoo threatens to make him sleep on the couch for a month if he pesters him at work. 

No, the next time, Wonwoo is ambushed at home.

Their apartment is quiet when he walks through the door after a long day at work, but he doesn't think anything of it since Soonyoung does sometimes go out with his colleagues after work and doesn't always remember to tell Wonwoo about his plans. 

Stomach rumbling, Wonwoo makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab one of the takeout menus. Order in mind, he strolls in to the bedroom, phone propped between his ear and shoulder, one hand on his belt buckle and the other reaching out to turn the light on. 

A voice greets him over the phone with a chirpy "Hello, this is _Korean Chilli_ \- " but the rest of the sentence is drowned out by his surprised yelp when he catches sight of the figure sitting on the bed. 

Wonwoo gapes at Soonyoung, mind buffering as he slowly takes the sight in. 

The other man is dressed as a nurse. A female nurse, to be exact. 

The costume is mostly white, with a red trim around the collar, sleeves and hem of the short, fitted dress. A white cross is adorned on a red emblem over the right breast, and a long zip runs centrally from the collar all the way down to the hem, which rests just a few inches below the top of Soonyoung's thighs - his thighs, which are lovingly encased in white mesh stockings. Soonyoung has even gone the extra mile and donned on a pair of red stiletto heels and perched a cute nurses' cap on his head. 

Wonwoo's phone drops to the floor, a tinny voice still asking "Sir, are you there?" through it as Soonyoung comes up to Wonwoo, bending down smoothly to end the call and place the phone carefully on top of the chest of drawers by the door. 

Wonwoo follows his every action, mesmerised, and a bit confused. 

Up close, he can see the make-up on Soonyoung's face, the glossy sheen of pink over his lips and the glitter around his eyes, which are carefully lined in kohl. He looks mind-blowingly gorgeous and Wonwoo can already feel the stirrings of arousal in his gut. 

"Hi babe," Soonyoung murmurs, eye half-lidded as they drag lazily over Wonwoo. "You're late."

"Guh," is about all Wonwoo manages, which makes Soonyoung giggle. 

"That's okay," he says, gently leading Wonwoo to the bed, making him sit on it before climbing on to his lap in one graceful move. 

The dress rides up, exposing the pale skin of his thighs peeking out on top of his thigh highs. _He's even shaved his legs_ , Wonwoo thinks hysterically, fingers caressing over the soft skin reverently. Soonyoung's breath hitches slightly at the touch, and he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck, leaning down to press his lips against Wonwoo's in a fleeting kiss. 

"I'm here to assist you, Dr Jeon," Soonyoung murmurs against his lips. "I'll do anything you ask."

Wonwoo's mind falters, hands gripping at Soonyoung's thighs tightly. "Doctor?"

Soonyoung huffs, then sits back to scowl at Wonwoo. "Just play along with it, Wonwoo. I went to all this effort."

"Uh, sure," Wonwoo mumbles, mind still trying to process the surreal experience. "How'd you walk in those shoes?" 

Soonyoung slaps his forehead with a loud groan. "For crying out loud, Wonwoo, don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry, I just- "

Soonyoung silences him with a kiss, tongue licking into his mouth and stealing the words right off the tip of his tongue. Wonwoo melts into it, hands creeping up Soonyoung's thighs to settle on his waist and pull him flush against him. The movement shifts Soonyoung further into his lap, their hips rubbing against each other. Soonyoung shivers in his arms, and moans against his mouth. He pulls away slowly, Wonwoo chasing after his lips as he grinds his erection against Soonyoung's.

"Wait, wait," Soonyoung gasps, putting a hand against Wonwoo's chest to still him. Then with another coy glance at him, he takes ones of Wonwoo's hands and places it on the zipper resting at the collar of his costume. "It's so tight, Dr Jeon, can you please help me? I can't breathe," he whines, pouting beautifully. 

"Fuck," Wonwoo mutters, fingers clumsily pulling on the zipper as Soonyoung slowly rubs his hardness against the flat of his stomach. 

"Slowly," Soonyoung instructs, and Wonwoo slows down, eyes following the path of the zipper as it reveals an expanse of pale skin.

He sucks in a breath when it reaches Soonyoung's crotch. 

Soonyoung's erection is flushed pink and straining against the damp white lace of his panties, the head peeking over the lace teasingly. Wonwoo rubs his index finger over the slit leaking precome, making Soonyoung moan throatily and latch onto his jaw, sucking a bruise just below his ear. 

"Fuck, Soonyoung," Wonwoo murmurs, entranced by the sight of white lace against Soonyoung's flushed skin. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Hngh - Wonwoo, ah, please," Soonyoung pants against his neck, bucking up against Wonwoo's hand for more friction. Wonwoo wraps his hand around his cock, pushing the lacy underwear aside, but keeps his hand still. "Fuck, please, just, please…"

Wonwoo smirks, enjoying the feeling of having the upper hand for once. "Please, what? What do you want, _Nurse_ Kwon?"

"Shit," Soonyoung mutters breathlessly, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Just, please, please fuck me, Dr Jeon."

Despite the cringe-worthy dialogue, Wonwoo can't deny that he's enjoying himself.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Wonwoo says, making quick work of his belt buckle and zipper. Soonyoung shifts, helping Wonwoo shove his jeans and boxers down to his knees, before grabbing his cock and tugging on it eagerly. Wonwoo hurries to peel Soonyoung's panties off, but his boyfriend refuses to budge. With a frustrated groan, he tugs on them and Soonyoung whispers, "Just rip them off, they're flimsy."

Wonwoo is only too happy to comply, satisfaction curling in his gut as the lace rips easily and Soonyoung moans at the sight. "Bloody hell, I think I'm gonna come."

"Lube," Wonwoo says, moving to reach across to the bedside table. Soonyoung stops him, tsks at him and then reaches into a pocket sewn to his costume and pulls out a sachet of lube. "All ready for you, doctor."

Wonwoo chuckles, letting Soonyoung rip it open and squeeze it on to his fingers, rubbing them to warm it slightly before reaching down to rub over Soonyoung's entrance slowly. He keeps the pressure steady, massaging around the area, dipping his finger in lightly until Soonyoung cries out in frustration and pulls on his hair to speed things up. He still takes his time, stretching Soonyoung open, a finger at a time, until Soonyoung is grinding down onto three fingers urgently and biting down on Wonwoo's collarbone in retaliation. 

"Fuck, just get on with it already," Soonyoung cries out when Wonwoo rubs his fingers against his prostate for the fifth time. "I want to come on your cock, please."

Wonwoo snorts. "You sound ridiculous."

"Shut up," Soonyoung grumbles, quickly rolling a condom over Wonwoo's cock and lining himself above it, one hand gripping the base to slowly guide it into him. Wonwoo holds his breath, watching Soonyoung's face intently as the other man bears down, brows furrowing slightly and breath hitching as the head slips past his rim, pushing into him slowly. 

Once Soonyoung's fully seated, he opens his eyes and meets Wonwoo's eyes. His already flushed cheeks darken as he watches Wonwoo watch him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," Wonwoo murmurs, taking in Soonyoung's dishevelled appearance. His hair is a mess, strands of black sticking to his sweaty skin, the nurses' cap nowhere in sight. The white dress hangs half off his frame, shoulders bared and littered with dark bruises from where Wonwoo has been sucking on his skin. The mesh thigh highs are still clinging on to his legs, somehow having escaped the destruction the rest of the costume has suffered. His cock bobs slightly with the slow movement of his hips grinding against Wonwoo, straining up to rest against his stomach, a strand of precome stretched thinly between the skin of his stomach and the slit of his cock. 

Soonyoung shivers, his inner walls contracting around Wonwoo involuntarily. The sensation leaves both of them gasping, Wonwoo's hips snapping up in response. 

"Please," Soonyoung whimpers. 

With a hum of agreement, Wonwoo tightens his grip around Soonyoung's waist, holding him in place as he starts to move, thrusts steady and deep, adjusting the angle until his cock rubs against Soonyoung's prostate on every snap of his hips. Soonyoung's hands scratch down his back, and Wonwoo spares a moment of regret at not removing his shirt, wanting to feel the burn of Soonyoung's nails against his skin. 

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo, fuck, Wonwoo - ah!" Soonyoung is mumbling a mantra of his name, eyes squeezed shut as Wonwoo picks up his pace. 

It only takes a few more thrusts, and Soonyoung leans over to bite his ear, suddenly tightening around Wonwoo as he comes, sending Wonwoo tumbling headfirst into a powerful orgasm, the edges of his vision going white. 

Once the aftershocks wear off, they slump back on to the bed, too wrung out to do anything but nuzzle against each other and catch their breath. Soonyoung shifts and grimaces slightly when Wonwoo slips out of him.

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo murmurs, fingers running through Soonyoung's hair gently. 

Soonyoung nods, head resting on Wonwoo's shoulder, an arm draped across his waist. "Yeah, I'm good," he replies drowsily. "I've just had the best fuck of my life, of course I'm okay."

Wonwoo laughs, then says, "The lingerie was a nice touch."

"I know," Soonyoung says, satisfaction evident in his voice. "I have a few more pairs we can annihilate together."

Wonwoo swallows, cock twitching at the thought. 

*

It should have been impossible for Soonyoung to outdo himself after the lingerie sexcapade. The image follows Wonwoo around for days, making him pop boners at the most inappropriate of times, much to his embarrassment and that of his customers. 

But Soonyoung once again proves himself a force to be reckoned with when he sets his mind to something. 

Which explains why Wonwoo is left a blubbering, writhing mess on their bed, hands tied to the bed posts as Soonyoung notches up the speed of the vibrating butt plug fitted snugly inside Wonwoo. 

"How does it feel?" Soonyoung asks, head cocked curiously as he pokes gingerly at Wonwoo's straining erection. 

Wonwoo grits his teeth hard, blinking rapidly as the vibrations travel straight to his core, the arousal tightening in his belly until he's left breathless and dizzy. The urge to come gnaws at his brain, but the cock ring secured firmly around the base of his cock and balls keeps the orgasm at bay much to his immense frustration. 

" _Fuck_ , you look so hot," Soonyoung murmurs, playing with his own cock as he takes in the sight of Wonwoo straining against the ties around his wrists. "Do you think you could come untouched?"

Wonwoo blinks back tears as another wave of arousal washes over him, leaving him a tingling mess all the way down to his toes. His cock twitches, flushed so red and weeping precome onto his stomach. "Please, Soonyoung," he pants as the vibrations against his prostrate continue their assault. 

Soonyoung bites his lips, considering, then leans over and licks a path down Wonwoo's cock. Wonwoo jerks against his restraints, legs kicking out, nearly giving Soonyoung a black eye in the process. 

"Wow, okay, calm down," Soonyoung says, hands keeping Wonwoo's thighs pinned to the bed. He shifts until he's sat between Wonwoo's legs, and spreads them open, leaning down to look closely at where the butt plug is covering Wonwoo's entrance. "I think I'm going to have to try this next time," he mutters, grabbing the plug and twisting it around.

Wonwoo gasps, nerves catching on fire. "Soonyoung, please!"

Soonyoung gives him a mischievous grin, then scoots up until his knees are on either side of Wonwoo's chest. "You look so pretty like this, Wonwoo," he murmurs, pulling on his cock steadily. "Let me come on you, please."

Wonwoo nods, eyes greedily taking in the sight of his boyfriend, naked and openly pleasuring himself without any shame. Soonyoung whimpers as his hand speeds up, tugging on his prettily flushed cock at a punishing pace. It doesn't take long, and Soonyoung cries out as his back arcs, splashes of come landing on Wonwoo's chest, a few drops reaching his face. Soonyoung mumbles a low apology, leaning over to lick the drops off Wonwoo's cheek, then smears the splashes on Wonwoo's chest carelessly before sucking his fingers clean. He presses a quick kiss to his lips when Wonwoo whines, then moves back to settle between his legs. He rubs Wonwoo's trembling thighs a few times, cooing at him reassuringly. The touch of his hand leaves a burning trail on Wonwoo's oversensitive skin. 

"Now, don't kick me in the face, Wonwoo," he warns with a flick of his finger, then leans down to suck on Wonwoo's cock. 

The warm wetness of Soonyoung's mouth, the prolonged arousal, and the overstimulation from the vibrations finally tips Wonwoo over the edge, coming down Soonyoung's throat in strong pulses almost immediately, the world blacking out around him.

When he finally comes to, Soonyoung is peering down at him worriedly. "Wonwoo, you okay?" 

"Good," Wonwoo mumbles, but stringing any more words together proves to be too difficult. 

"Holy fuck, you were out for almost five minutes." Soonyoung looks down at the butt plug and cock ring, now cast aside and lying innocuously on the bed. "I seriously need to try these on myself."

Wonwoo nods, drifting off to sleep within seconds. 

*

After several weeks of having his brain turned to mush by way of ground-breaking sex, Wonwoo comes across a list scrawled in messy, almost illegible hand-writing while vacuuming their apartment. Someone, Soonyoung most probably, has ticked along some of the bullet points on the list. Wonwoo skims over it, eyes widening as he sees _Public/Semi-Public Sex, Cosplay, Women's Lingerie, Role-play, Sex Toys_ among a dozen other suggestions. Based on this list, they've only managed to try half of the things listed on the piece of paper. 

He waves it in Soonyoung's face when he comes home that night. 

"What in the world is this?" he asks, watching Soonyoung go a bit cross-eyed as he tries to read the words at such close proximity. 

Once he realises what it is, Soonyoung flushes a bright red and snatches it out of Wonwoo's hand. "You know what it is."

Wonwoo follows him in to the bedroom as Soonyoung tucks the piece of paper lovingly in to one of the drawers. 

"Sure, it's a list of kinks," Wonwoo says, watching Soonyoung shrug out of his clothes and disappear into the bathroom. "But, where did you get it from? Have you been googling kinky ways to have sex or something?"

Soonyoung sticks his head out of the bathroom and frowns at him. "Don't take that tone with me, Wonwoo. You've been enjoying our sexual adventures as much as I have."

Wonwoo shuts up. 

When Soonyoung comes out of the bathroom freshly showered and wrapped in a towel, Wonwoo admits, "Fine, I have been enjoying it."

Soonyoung's eyes light up, but before he can lord the victory over his head, Wonwoo cuts in with "But I still hold firm in my opinion that I love our usual _vanilla_ sex as much as your list of kinky sex, and to be honest, I might just break if we carry on doing everything on that list. So, can we please go back to being vanilla?" 

His plaintive request is met with a laugh. 

"Sure, old man," Soonyoung replies fondly. "As long as you continue to indulge me once in a while."

Wonwoo is more than happy to indulge him if he gets to fuck Soonyoung in lingerie once again, but he doesn't say as much, not wanting Soonyoung to get too cocky. "Deal."

They're busy tucking into some Chinese takeaway when Wonwoo pokes Soonyoung in the side, ignoring his outraged yelp to ask, "But where did you get that list?"

"Oh, Jeonghan gave it to me."

*

Jeonghan gives him a puzzled look when Wonwoo hands him a large box of chocolate truffles the next day. 

"What's the occasion?" he asks, popping a piece into his mouth and humming with pleasure. 

"Nothing," Wonwoo replies, trying very hard not to imagine Jeonghan getting up to kinky stuff with his grumpy songwriter boyfriend. "Just felt like it."

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow, then pats Wonwoo on the back. 

"You're welcome."

"You're supposed to say thank you," Wonwoo points out, not at all liking the smirk on the other man's face. 

Jeonghan merely winks as he disappears into his office. 

Devil of a boss, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of regrets, but it had to be written.


End file.
